Rooming Rumbles
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. A mix up occurs in the rooming orders, but Cory handles the situaution with grace.


I was hoping this would be finished before the tour was over but that didn't happen.

Pairing:Cory/Chris  
>Warning: If you don't like RPF, don't read.<p>

* * *

><p>The members of the Glee cast whipped out their phones and began to tweet about Ohio. They got to the hotel before their show, and Cory had offered to room with Chris. When the two men entered the room, they froze seeing only one bed.<br>"Aren't there suppose to be two?"

Cory nodded while his mouth remained slacked before texting Mark asking if his room had a bed. The reply was filled with written laughter and a picture of two beds. "There must have been a mistake," Cory sighed, "Mark's room had two beds. Let's go to the front desk and get this figured out."

When they reached the front desk, the woman gasped squealing for a moment. "How can I help you?"

"Our room only had one bed, so there must have been a mistake." Chris took the lead on explaining the awkward situation.

"I'm so sorry, but every room in the hotel is booked. "

Cory sighed but smiled, "that's alright, and it'll be fine."

After the show, Chris was absolutely exhausted, and all he could focus on was sleeping. Unfortunately, as soon as the two performers entered the room, they both remembered the bed situation.

"I can sleep on the couch," Chris murmured dragging himself to the sofa, but Cory wrapped his arm around the other's waist.

"I don't mind sharing a bed," Cory laughed, "you look pretty cuddly anyway."

They changed into their pajamas, which for Cory was only a pair of boxers. Seeing the man in his underwear caused a light blush to surface on the apples of Chris' cheeks, and he hurried to take his side of the bed in order to hide his obvious attraction for the other man.

Delicious warmth radiated from the larger man's back warming Chris' usually cool skin forcing Chris to bite back a sigh of comfort before slightly leaning into the heat which went unnoticed by Cory.

Unlike Cory, who was similar to his character when it came to falling asleep quickly, didn't have the same sleeping problem that Chris did who couldn't seem to stir his mind away from the man beside him. Finally, he squeezed his eyes shut, focused on show tunes, and fell into a light slumber.

Still groggy from a long nights sleep, Cory stretched his toes before realizing what he was rested on was softer than the bed was, and it was moving with breath. Pulling out of his haze, Cory peeked up realizing that the young actor was dozing peaceful beneath him, and he smiled brightly at the opportunity given to him. Hesitantly hoping he wasn't going to wake the other, Cory lifted a hand to stroke the mused brown tresses, and a sigh escaped plush parted petal-like lips which Cory couldn't pull his eyes away from.

Shifting slightly, Cory became aware of a couple things. One, he was restrained by Chris whose hands were resting on his neck and shoulder. Two, Cory had a humiliating case of morning wood pressed against Chris' leg like a horny dog humping on a human leg, and the fact made him feel like a dirty old man until he felt Chris had his own problem pushing against Cory's stomach.

Cory ducked his head to relax in the nook of the younger man's neck where he had woken and allowed the tip of his nose to gently caress the column pale flawless skin before looking back up the beautiful actor.

Feeling the need to touch more of the silk, Cory pulled up again to place a chaste kiss on Chris' cheek.

"Cory?" Cory moved backed, but his legs were tangled with Chris's, so he didn't get far. Chris, who hadn't registered their position, let his hands slide lazily from Cory's bare upper body to rub his eyes. As if all at once, Chris' senses seemed to return; his eyes widened when his body realized the weight upon it and the stiff hardness pressing into his thigh.

"I…uh, I woke up on top of you," he stammered.

Chris remained silent as his eyes glazed over when lust hit him like a freight train, and he made no objection when Cory's lips touched to his in wild passion. All thoughts of boundaries and wanting to hold off feelings for the older man for sake of their friendship flew straight out the window while his night shirt was stripped from his body.

The younger man nudged Cory onto his back before kissing down his navel followed by tugging down his boxers.

"Chris, you don't have to," Cory mumbled running his fingers through the mused hair, but Chris, desperate to take advantage of the only chance of being with Cory, relaxed his throat to take Cory's member into his mouth. Humming around his dick and hollowing his cheeks, Chris bobbed his head quickly all while looking up at Cory with smoky eyes.

"So good, Chris, ah fuck," he moaned half delirious with desire. He grasped at Chris hauling him back up to kiss him fervently.

Chris, always hoping for chance with Cory, had gotten tested before leaving on tour. Cory, who began to develop feelings for the younger man before tour, had gotten tested in case the very situation he was in now ever arose. Neither man knew the other had been tested, but it didn't matter. The two men were too turned on and aching for the other's body that a condom wasn't searched for.

Cory spat into his hand to make his fingers slicker in order to loosen Chris up. Moaning at the sensation he had been dreaming about for months, Chris widened his legs so Cory could finger fuck him harder.

"God, Cory, just fuck me already! I want all of you inside me," he was writhing with need.

The older man had no issue obliging to the demand, and he drove into Chris who screamed in slight pain which instantly flamed into pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so big and so great," Chris panted thrusting his hips up to meet Cory's pushing him in deeper where he brushed against Chris' prostate causing a whimper of bliss.

Grunting with every plunge deep within the other's tight ass, Cory stroked and pumped Chris' leaking erect cock, but Cory fell from the high cliff before the other and exploded his seed into the tight ass. Determined to help Chris finish off with as much of as a high he just had, Cory pulled out, kissed Chris deeply, and ran his thumb over the slit of his dick. Chris cried out hitting his orgasm with power.

Feeling successful, Cory collapsed beside Chris.

Both men jumped in shock when Cory's phone vibrated.

_Wtf! Are you two doing I think you're doing? The whole fifth floor could hear Chris screaming. Way to jump his bones, you dirty old man. –Amber_

Another filtered in seconds later.

_Get some, Monteith! I always knew Chris would be a screamer. –Mark_

Cory groaned and turned off his phone as Chris did the same. "Totally worth it," he grinned at Chris who smiled timidly, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he got off the bed to clean himself. The grin which was plastered to Cory's face faded, and he dressed and sat on the shared bed waiting for Chris to emerge from the bathroom.

When he did, Cory stood and backed him against the wall. "Chris, what's bothering you," his voice was soft and gentle, eyes penetrating hard ice.

Chris' eyes had always fascinated Cory since they changed from stormy grey to icy blue to penetrating green.

"Nothing," he mumbled trying to move away from the wall, but Cory's larger body blocked every escape.

Cory kissed the other gently and slow, and Chris physically relaxed hoping everything was going to be okay.

"I'm afraid that this is going to a onetime thing," Chris blurted after they parted looking away ashamed.

Cory grasped Chris' chin silently commanding Chris to look him in the eye. "I'm going to have to thank that receptionist. I was beginning to think she wasn't going to be able lie to your beautiful face."

The smaller man's head snapped up. "You planned this?"

"Well, I certainly hoped for it," he laughed then became serious. "I really like you, Chris."

Chris beamed before taking a step forward to snuggle into the other's chest. "I really like you too, Cory." He knew he had to worry about how everyone had heard, but his mind was too clouded by the aroma of Cory. For the moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
